Rain
by Cain Hargreaves
Summary: Kyouya is reminising about the club and his feelings about a certain blonde. This is a different style then what I usually write in. Kyouya/Tamaki


I love rain. I always have. Just a thing I like, I met the greatest person ever in the rain. His name is Suoh Tamaki, and he is a god to me and everyone in the club. He has blonde hair and very blue eyes. He is the nicest person around, and I am lucky to be his friend. He started the club.

Ah the club... a beautiful club I formed three years ago and still run it. The club's called 'The Ouran High School Host Club'. It is a club that caters to young women with too much time on their hands. I love our club so much. We all love it, and we are popular and rich (not trying to be conceited but we are). Oh, we all are handsome and nice most of the time.

Me? Oh I'm Kyouya, Ootori Kyouya. I have dark hair and even darker eyes. My skin is fair, and I take pride in my appearance. It helps me coordinate the club. I carry a clipboard, and usually I write the things I see or the stuff we do. Lately, I've been writing about the blonde I mentioned earlier.

Today, I saw him help Honey, the sweetest blonde ever (excuse the pun) with a sprained ankle. I think he is a very nice guy and a hell of a sweet talker. I want to do things I would never dream of doing to anyone else. I want to kiss him and then put myself into his tight little ass and take that sweet virginity. I then want to ask him an important question, a very important question about us. It would get us linked together forever.

I square my shoulders and walked over, "Tamaki? Can you come to my place tonight to stay?"

I thought fast and smiled, "So we can discuss the club festivities tomorrow."

He looks at me and thinks. "I guess I could, Kyouya. I do need to talk about hem, huh? I would like that very much in fact. We can hang out and talk."

Inside I rejoice, but on the outside, I give a smile, my usual cold smile. "Thank you, Tamaki." Tonight, I get to spend alone time with the blonde. The meeting goes on until three o'clock. I hit my watch, signifying the end of the meeting.

Tamaki smiles at me a bit and nods, "Okay everyone. Let's go home. I will see you tomorrow at one." He gives them his brilliant grin, and I melt a little inside. I love that smile...

At my house, the blonde throws his bag on the ground and runs a hand through his perfect hair. I watch from the corner of my eye and get some snacks, telling the maids to leave. They obey without question. I pull Tamaki to my room and put a movie in.

Tamaki turns to me, "Tomorrow, what are we doing?"

I rack my brain and smile, "Well, the new outfits we ordered are in and I would like to see them modeled."

Tamaki gives his bright smile, "By me? Oh naughty Kyouya. Where are they?" He stands and smiles at me, and I melt even more. He watches me point and nods, "Okay. They're Victorian, no?" His eyes brighten as I nod again. "Good."

I wait patiently as Tamaki picks out the only blue outfit and wanders into the bedroom. He smiles as he walks out and gives an exaggerated turn, "You like?" My mouth is so dry that I just nod a few times.

"It looks good Tamaki." I manage without blushing and he lifts the skirt to twirl again. "It looks really good." I add as a afterthought, "I like it a lot."

The blonde purrs in approval of the tight bodice, "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you Kyouya." He turns to go back and I do the unthinkable. I reach a hand out and catch his chin gently. He gives me the most adorable look, and I kiss him gently.

We fall to the bed after a moment, and I push the material that makes the Victorian style dress up to look at him everywhere. He mutters after a moment, "Kyouya..." I move his legs into position and grab the little tube of lotion I keep for pleasuring myself.

That first penetration has him melting from the pleasure. I myself am not doing much better. It feels divine to my hard prick, that I always imagined to be deep in him. "Tamaki... oh god Tamaki." He feels tight and warm, and I feel every muscle in that little cavern. I quickly pull out and thrust in, and he howls in delight. I bite my own lip to keep from screaming.

Right before we cum, our eyes lock, and it's blue on black. The world stopped right there, I'll bet my money on it. I see him begin to tense, as I tense as well. His little ass constricts tightly around my prick, and I cum losing it.

We lay panting both pondering what will happen next and finally he looks at me and says, "Kyouya did we just...?"

I nod, my dark hair flying everywhere and smile, "You're wonderful Tamaki." I lean back and close my eyes. My prince charming falls asleep on my chest, listening to the sound of my heart pound against my rips.

I wake the next morning and he's gone, having left before I awoke. I frown and stand to get ready for a long awkward day. I pull my dark slacks on, and then my white dress shirt. A light blue blazer completes my look. A school uniform that I had custom made for my long frame. It fits snugly, and I thank God for good tailors. God must surely be on my side, I hope anyway. Grabbing my bag, I make a silent wish that today will go well.

At school, the twins corner me. They look as if they know about my night from before. I stand my ground.

Hikaru looks at me slyly, "Didn't know you had it in ya, Mom. Dad sure seemed to like it after all." His twin nods and smiles.

I ignore them as I see my prince walking toward us, "Good morning Tamaki." He looks radiant as always with perfect hair and blue eyes that sparkle. I barely notice as a girl runs into me as I stare at him, _my_ lover. He is perfection.

Tamaki lowers his eyes and smiles warmly at me, "Morning Kyouya. You look good today." With that he heads toward class. He doesn't even seem to worry about it in the next several weeks. I worry enough for the both of us.

It's been two weeks, and now I see him coming toward me smiling. I hear him ask, "Kyouya, come to my house?"

I am speechless, but I manage to nod once and say, "Of course Tamaki." I go through the rest of the day worry-free.

I nervously head over to the house. It is large, like my house, only a bit smaller, with less rooms. I step inside taking my shoes off, as is customary. Tamaki gives me his warm smile, and I feel like the day(night) will be really good.

Tamaki takes me to his room and whispers huskily, "Make love to me Youya."

I do, then I pull something out of my pocket, a sparling something. I show it to my blonde and ask, "Suoh Tamaki, will you do me the pleasure of marrying me?"

His blue eyes shine with tears and he nods, "I would love to marry you." He kisses my lipsa lightly and snuggles close.

Two full years pass, and I am standing on the lawn of one of my many estates. This one is a lovely seaside castle on the edge of an ocean. It is beautiful, and one of Tamaki's favorite places. He loves this castle the most. We are getting married there. Today.

Tamaki smiles at me as he walks up the aisle in a long white gown. He stops and gives a smile to all of our old school friends, and then proceeds to me. I suck in my breath, and try not to faint. Tamaki takes my hand and whispers, "Hey."

"Tamaki, you are gorgeous and I gladly welcome you into my life as my loving husband. Please always be there for me and help me with everything I need help with. I love you dearly," I finished my vows and stand back.

Tamaki smiles and says his, "Kyouya, you a re my one true love and I will be honored to spend my life with you and make sure you take care of yourself."

The priest smiles and nods, "You may make out now."

We do, and then it continues into the bridal room. Good times.

And we do actually still live happily together as a family. As one really. I still love my prince charming, and he claims he loves me still. We have adopted a one-year-old and a five-year-old. We have a dog and still see the host club every so often. They've all settled down and live happily as well. I predict we'll all be this happy until we die.


End file.
